


野兽浪漫17

by afufu



Category: afu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	野兽浪漫17

古老的雕花大门向内打开的一瞬，白盐定在了原地，他在这里都能闻到席来信息素的味道。不同于之前海棠不受控制时，现在整个别墅都充斥着纯然的、属于Omega、丰盈甜美、充满着性诱惑的味道。  
白盐感觉自己的喉结上下滚动了一下，他合上门一步一步接近信息素的源头。  
他推开主卧的门，像是推开了自己心里的潘多拉之盒。

主卧的大床铺着黑色天鹅绒，席来的身体蜷缩在黑色之下，听到声音从被子下探出了头，脸上飘着红云，头发湿淋淋地向后捋着。  
是真的发情期，是我的Omega，白盐后知后觉想。

早在白盐蠢笨猜测“暗号”真意时，席来就在床上怒骂了他几万次。  
他哪里受过发情期的罪，颐气指使放完话不久，就觉得自己体内汪着湖水。湖水无风自动，在他体内潮起潮落，他几乎丧失了所有反抗的能力，被欲望折磨得两眼发黑。  
——白盐不靠谱，白盐是用走的吗，白盐王八蛋，白盐……

“……你还知道回来。”席来第一反应还是耍横，但又飞快软了下来，“白盐，怎么这么难受？”

天知道这是多美丽的深渊，白盐后退了一步，床上是他喜欢的人，散发着世上最甜蜜的香味，不用生理冲动，他的心里已经充满了一切糟糕的想法。  
他声音嘶哑：“你真的没有好好上过生理卫生课。”

席来瞬间感觉火冒三丈，他撑起早就软成湖水的身体，想拿出席团长呵斥别人的威风，却被喘息带的失去了所有气势：“你再说一句话，我就杀了你。”

白盐呼了一口气，他边解领带边走向床边，半跪着看席来。  
席来是矜贵的，没有人敢看着他产生任何不该有的想法。他英俊，也美丽，在此刻，更是美艳的，被欲望挟持的团长只能喘着气紧挨床单。  
白盐低头亲了亲他，一个安抚性的。

席来意识濒临涣散，模模糊糊间还骂白部长没劲极了，他抬起手揽住他的脖子，用微弱的力气将人往下带了带。  
他没用多少力气，但白盐高大的一个人却听话地俯下身来，原本温柔的吻在这一刻换了章法，他们唇舌相交，鼻息洒在对方脸上，不知是谁的舌头破了，但没人顾得上。

白盐的手沿着席来的身体滑了下去，又从衣摆探了上去，到了这步田地，他们还都穿得齐整。他笑了一下，脱去席来的衬衣。常年在太空东窜西走的人皮肤很白，但并不瘦弱，相反，这是一具充满了力量的身体。  
他毫不犹豫地剥开席来，直到对方的身体彻底展露在自己面前，又重覆了上去。

席来却不开心了，军装上的金属装饰太冰，白盐的手也太凉，垂在自己眼前的湿发难受。他哪里都不满意，曲起腿蹭上白盐的腰侧，身体却是向后缩的。  
白盐哪里容得他再缩，屈膝分开他膝盖，一手顺着富含韧性的腰线滑了下去。

白盐感觉自己的指腹触及到了一片柔软，随即被温暖包裹了起来，他忍不住在心里喟叹，又添了一根手指探向深处。

手指在自己体内兴风作浪，席来大声喘息，他弓起腰，又软下去，被试探到体内隐秘的开关时，他呻吟着抬起身咬住了白盐的肩膀，没有留力气，嘴尖牙利的席团长一口在别人肩上留下两排齐整的带着血迹的牙印。  
“……进来。”他说。

白盐听他的话抽出手指，沾着液体的手指顺着他的脸庞摸了一遍，最后停在唇畔：“张嘴。”  
温润口腔包裹住手指的一瞬，白部长的凶器也全部挺入了席来的身体，又很快抽离。席来忍不住揪住了他仍穿在身上的衬衣，在这场性爱中屡次注意力外逃，他含着手指，吐字不清，但仍坚持着说出破碎的字眼：“……混蛋……你……脱！”

白部长却不听话了，他用空余的手蒙上席来的眼睛，下身完完全全地嵌入了滚烫的甬道。他入得极深，抽离又极浅，带着极大的恶意每一计抽插都磨过刚才触到的深处某点。  
席来连呼吸都破碎了，刚才的湖水让人受尽折磨，现在汹涌的潮水逼得他眼角硬生生地渗出眼泪，他的手指在白盐背后收紧，又放松，有时无力滑落，有时却攀得极紧。

席来性器的前端随着白盐的动作不时能蹭到衬衣，本就是极硬挺的材质，简直逼得人要发疯。他害怕，也期待，只能更紧地拥着自己身上的人。  
是要死了，他甚至不期能获得死而复生的机会。就这样，被潮水淹没，被白盐淹没，再好不过了。

高潮来临时，席团长几乎要窒息，他仍咬着白盐的肩膀，在让人头脑发麻的快感里被扶着腰变换了姿势。  
白盐沾起些被射在自己小腹的精液，抬手抹在席来唇边，比平时更红的唇色沾染上了一点不透明的白，而嘴唇的主人眼神发散，黑发被汗打湿垂在耳侧。  
这真是……极美的风景。

不待席来喘过气来，白盐掐着他的腰，狠狠地向下送了过去，因高潮仍在收缩的穴口很好地容纳了粗硬的性器。  
太深了……席来撑着他的肩膀想要逃离，却被箍在原地无法逃跑。  
白盐却只扶着他的腰幅度很小的上下动作，他们仿佛从狂风暴雨中躲进温暖的木屋，相互依偎着在燃着木柴的壁炉旁相互取暖。

席来俯下身讨了一个吻，在极致的舒缓里获得了第二次高潮。  
方才席卷而来的欲望被纾解一二，被挤在大脑边缘的理智极快地重振旗鼓，席来仍含着白盐的性器，但他已然翻脸了。  
“白部长好耐性，要不要再来一次？您是大禹治水，预备三过家门而不入呢？”

席来气咻咻地翻身下床。白盐始终没有射精，不要说生殖腔的入口，连后颈的腺体都没获得白部长一丝垂怜。  
他站在洗手间的镜前，看着镜子里赤身裸体的青年，怎么看都是长相极佳，更何况刚历经情欲，他自己看了都想上自己！

白盐早知道不能善了，他跟着站在门边，腿间的巨物仍然挺立着，却说着极纯情的话：“我不想你后悔，我们……”  
我们，他的牙齿扣着舌尖，终是说：“我想等你确认。”

席来气极反笑，在镜子里盯着他，一口白牙恨不得啐口毒液过去：“白部长行行好吧，我都送上门躺下来被您干了，还要怎么确认？”  
他翻了个白眼：“我看是你不确认吧！”

这是极大的惊喜，白盐脑子里所有浪漫的情爱都在此刻升腾爆发，他感觉自己连血液里都奔跑着甜蜜的果酱。  
他上前一步，又觉得不妥，乱七八糟地甩掉身上的衣服，这才靠了过去。他的下巴枕在席来肩上，偏头咬了咬眼前的耳垂，模糊地说：“对不起。”

也不知道他是真的对不起，还是假的对不起，他就着站姿从身后进入了席来。  
王八蛋！席来扶紧洗手台，只觉得双腿发软，根本经不住身后这头野兽的侵袭，他别过头，用手抚着白盐的头发，身下被顶撞得一片泥泞，艰难开口：“冷……去床上。”

白盐的内置接听器又失灵了，他顶着席来一步一步踏入浴室，拧开头顶的花洒。  
热水瞬间浇了下来，席来又想破口大骂了。  
但确实很爽，他决定暂时忍耐。

水汽逐渐将浴室包裹起来，透过玻璃再看不到交媾的两人，只能看到一只修长白皙的手撑在玻璃上。  
手指有时伸展到极致，有时又难耐握拳，也会在历经一段下滑被另一只手握住，最后手掌猛地击了一下玻璃。  
是白盐顺着微微张开缝隙的生殖腔顶了进去，席来在那一刻失去了所有声音，他高高地昂起漂亮的头颅，半张着嘴喘息。  
白盐吻着他的脖侧，随即狠狠地咬上Omega此时过分脆弱的后颈，席来颤抖着流泪，他被巨大的情欲击中，只能发出濒死的呻吟。

他在眩晕中面对着白盐，哑声道：“给我……”  
“好。”

白盐将自己深深埋了进去，性器根部的结涨大，属于Alpha蛮横的信息素一瞬爆发，精液冲出精关毫无保留地全部洒进了生殖腔。  
我是他的了，白盐虔诚地低头吻上了席来的眼睛。


End file.
